1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic/inorganic complex proton conductors, fuel cell electrodes including the organic/inorganic complex proton conductors, electrolyte membranes for fuel cells including the organic/inorganic complex proton conductors, and fuel cells including the organic/inorganic complex proton conductors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), it is very important to develop proton conductors that conduct protons under non- or low-humidified and high temperature conditions.
In order to obtain polymer electrolyte membranes that operate properly at high temperatures, alternatives to water used in a conventional electrolyte membrane need to be used.
Examples of alternatives include a heterocyclic compound such as imidazole, pyrazole, or benzimidazole.
However, due to the volatility of the heterocyclic compound, the heterocyclic compound needs to be directly fixed to a polymer electrolyte membrane for use in fuel cells at high temperatures in order to maintain the fluidity and flow of protons.